


Win Some, Lose Some

by chelzie



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelzie/pseuds/chelzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into Peeta's journey on the wrestling team at school.  Response to Day Three's Prompt (The Wrestling Tournament) of PromptsInPanem's Everlark Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win Some, Lose Some

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PromptsInPanem's Everlark Week Challenge, August 2012. Much love to Ameiko, who beta'd this little story for me, as well as silvercistern, 24tigers, JLaLa, and the amazing Falafel_Waffel for all of their support.

Peeta Mellark was always regarded by many as being a ‘good kid’. He had many friends, and came from a well-respected merchant family. Peeta dedicated himself towards being a good student, doing whatever he could to maintain the best grades possible all while working countless hours at the family’s bakery. His brother, Rye, a senior, had just been named captain of the school’s wrestling team. Now a sophomore in high school, he was regularly nagged by his older brother to join.

“Come on, Peeta, you should think about joining the team. You’d be great at wrestling!”

“Hasn’t the season already started, Rye?”

“When has that ever stopped anyone before?”

“No, man! I don’t want to join a month late, go through a few weeks of training and then try to look like I know what I’m doing. And besides, haven’t most of the guys on the team been wrestling forever?”

“Dude, don’t worry about it. You’ve been lifting heavy stuff at the bakery for years. You’ll be fine! And as for the training, I’ll work you through the basics before your first practice. So, c’mon and join the team already!”

After several weeks of this, Peeta couldn’t help but succumb to the pressure. He joined the team in October, one month after practices started. And true to his word, Rye kept his promise. The elder Mellark took Peeta under his wing each day after school, teaching him some of the more basic techniques such as stance, various leg takedowns, sprawl, headlock, and so on.

Rye was always careful to explain each move in the clearest way possible, and made sure that Peeta could demonstrate it correctly before moving on to the next one.  If he wasn’t doing something quite right, Rye would stop, explain the move once more, and ask Peeta to try again. Rye discovered that his brother was a quick learner, picking up most of the moves with a style and grace all his own. Likewise, Peeta learned that his brother, who he normally thought of as annoying and girl-crazy, was actually one of the most patient people around.  As a result, the bond between the two brothers grew stronger than ever.

Once he had begun to master the basics, Peeta started to feel a strange kind of power developing within himself. He had never been in a fight in his life, yet now he had the ability to take someone down with ease. His friends and classmates were equally impressed with how quickly he picked up on this new talent. However, practices with others who were just as skilled, if not moreso, would prove to be the real challenge.

* * *

Although he wasn’t as physically fit or built like many of the other wrestlers, Coach Boggs rarely had problems with Peeta. More than anything, he recognized the one area where the young man wasn’t lacking - discipline.

“Jackson! Just what in the hell do you think you’re doing on the floor?” 

“I… I’m just… the warm-ups were just too much for me today, Coach…” the young man replied breathlessly.

“Well, that’s too damn bad, son. You just earned yourself another ten laps around the gym and fifty push-ups, so GET A MOVE ON!”

Peeta understood, thanks to Rye, that being chastised was just part of the learning process. The warm-ups were always the most grueling part of each practice, not to mention that everyone on the team had endured Coach Boggs’ yelling at least once or twice. But when it came to Jackson, his problem was that he just plain didn’t care about following the rules.

“C’mon, Jackson, you can do this,” Peeta said, trying to encourage to his teammate and friend.

“I’m sorry, dude, but I really don’t think I can,” Jackson said, rolling from his back to his stomach.

“What do you mean? Don’t you want to be on the team?”

“I want to, Peeta, I really do. But I just can’t…” Jackson droned with a defeated look. By this point, everyone, including Coach Boggs, had turned their eyes towards them.

“Mellark! What do you think you’re doing? Are you going to practice, or just lollygag with Jackson here?”

“No, Coach, I’m ready to practice,” he replied, lifting himself off the gym floor.

“Fantastic! And what about you, Jackson?”

“I’m sorry, Coach, I just don’t think I can do it.”

“Well, that’s a damn shame, I guess. If you can’t run laps, then you can’t practice. Either do your laps and push-ups, or get the hell out of my gym!”

Without thinking, Jackson rose from the floor and headed towards the locker room, while Peeta joined the rest of the team for the next hour, practicing sprawls.

“Great job today, guys, you’re all dismissed,” Coach Boggs told them. “Except for you, Peeta. I’d like to talk to you for a minute.”

Peeta looked over at Rye, who just shrugged his shoulders and headed for the showers, leaving him alone with the Coach.

“So, Mellark,” Coach Boggs began. “What happened over there with Jackson earlier?”

“I’m not sure, Coach. I tried to encourage him to tough it out and keep going, but he just gave up.”

“And you could have given up right along with him, but you didn’t. You’ve got discipline, son, which is more than I can say for others. Keep it up, and you’ll do well. You’re dismissed.”

As he walked towards the locker room, Peeta realized just what had happened - he had earned Coach Boggs’ respect. As he stepped into the showers, Peeta couldn’t help but crack a tiny smile.

* * *

On a Saturday afternoon about a month later, Peeta participated in his first dual meet. This particular one was special for two reasons - one, they were facing their rivals from District 11, and two, Rye intended for his younger brother to substitute for him in a singles match. He hadn’t told Coach Boggs, and planned to make the switch at the last possible moment.

The meet started with the wrestlers in the lightest weight classes going first, and progressed through the ranks. Before long, it was time for the matches in the 182lb weight class.

“Hey, Coach?” Rye asked.

“Yeah?”

“I’m taking myself out of this meet and sending Peeta in my place.”

“Wait, what?! What the hell are you doing?” Coach Boggs asked, his face reddening by the second.

“Too late, Coach. As the team captain, I’ve made up my mind. Peeta’s already warming up. I know he can do this.”

“This is total bullshit, Rye! We’re going to lose this meet! And when we do, I’m punishing BOTH of you for this little stunt of yours!”  he yelled before stomping off.

For this, his first-ever singles match, Peeta was paired against a junior who had several years more experience and had wrestled in numerous live meets before. The two were to engage each other until one of them pinned the other, or until two minutes had elapsed. Peeta swore to do his best, though he was fairly certain his opponent would easily take him. This time, however, something happened; something very strange that no one, except maybe Rye, would have predicted.

Peeta won.

He had beaten his teammates in practice matches before, but this was the first time he had ever outright pinned anyone. He started by using a single leg takedown, and won the match with an arm drag, far ankle-far knee, and finally, a nearside cradle. Peeta was amazed at his own ability, and grinned when he was announced the victor. 

As he made his way back to the sideline, he was attacked by Rye. “Holy shit, dude, you won! Congratulations!”

“Thanks, man. It feels great. After the match, when the ref grabbed my wrist and raised it up in the air… it was a feeling I know I’ll never forget. It was totally amazing.”

“I know, little bro. And if you keep wrestling like that, you’ll have many more to come, that’s for sure!”

For the rest of the day, Peeta felt like he was floating on air. And that night at dinner, even his parents couldn’t help but notice that something was different about their youngest son.

“What’s got you in such a good mood, my boy?”

“Well, Dad, I pinned someone for the first time and won a match today,” Peeta announced proudly.

“That’s great, son! Looks I’ll have to come watch both you and Rye in the school tournament next month!”

This comment caused Peeta and Rye to turn and glance at each other in surprise. Their father hardly ever took time off from the bakery. In that moment, they both knew just how special this year’s tournament would be, especially since there was a chance they could end up facing each other in the finals. 

* * *

A few weeks later, on the day before the tournament, Peeta was working his usual afternoon shift at the bakery. His mother had gone to meet with the butcher on a business matter, leaving he and his father to handle things. It had been a slow day customer-wise, so Peeta spent the majority of the day doing what he loved most, helping his father decorate the cakes. Right around closing time, the doorbell jingled, signaling a customer. Both Mellarks headed out to the front counter. Peeta’s eyes widened when he saw who was there, and his heart caught in his throat. It was none other than Katniss Everdeen.

 _Katniss Everdeen_ , Peeta thought to himself and felt something clench within his chest. Katniss, the girl who had captivated him with her singing on that first day of school all those years ago. Indeed, the very same beauty who he had tossed the bread to and taken a beating for not long after her father’s death.

Mr. Mellark smiled upon seeing her at the counter. “What have you got for me this time, young lady?” he greeted.

Katniss gave them both a small smile, unhooked her hunting belt, and held it up for both of them to see. On the belt hung two fat squirrels and a large rabbit.

The baker could only smile and laugh heartily in response. “Wonderful!” he proclaimed, grabbing some cloths and sacks and placing them on the counter. Peeta watched carefully as Katniss proceeded to unhook each animal from her belt, wrap it in cloth, and place in a sack. 

“Quite a good haul there, young lady. For all of this, I can give you… four loaves?” Katniss nodded happily in return, accepting his offer.

All of a sudden, a loud bang came from the kitchen which startled the baker. Mr. Mellark grabbed the sacks containing the animals from the counter before he spoke. “Well, I need to see what that commotion in the back is all about. Peeta, will you please get Katniss’ bread for her while I deal with this?”

Peeta looked at his father, then at Katniss and froze for a moment before nodding. As he looked at Katniss again, his cheeks and ears turned a slight pinkish color. “Is there any special kind of bread you’d like?” he managed to get out.

Katniss looked around at the shelves, eyeing the various kinds of bread on display. “No, I don’t think so. Whatever you have will be fine,” she said, fidgeting nervously on her feet. Peeta nodded back and walked over to the metal racks. He carefully selected four loaves, making sure that the kind he threw to her in the rain was one of them. He placed the loaves in a paper bag and headed back towards the counter.

“Are you ready for the wrestling tournament?” she asked. “I know both you and Rye are on the team.”

Peeta was momentarily caught off guard by her question, but recovered quickly. “Yeah, I think so.  I’ve been working out and practicing hard,” he replied as he held out the bread to her.

“Well, good luck,” she said. As she took the bread from him, her fingertips gently brushed up against his knuckles. Just this simple touch from her caused an electric shock to run up Peeta’s entire arm.

“Thanks,” he said back, his cheeks and ears reddening even more. She looked at him carefully, gave him a small smile, then turned and walked out the door. After watching her leave, Peeta signed and melted against the counter. He knew that instead of the tournament, Katniss would be the focus of his dreams that night. 

* * *

The next day was the school wrestling tournament. The turnout was very high, with the whole school being dismissed from classes in order to attend. Mr. Mellark even made sure to come and watch his sons, while Mrs. Mellark and eldest brother Wheaton kept watch at the bakery.

Just like the meets, the competitors were divided into groups based upon their various weight classes. In the 182lb weight class, there were only three competitors - Peeta, his brother Rye, and their fellow teammate, a boy named Mitchell. The rules were simple - the first person to lose twice would be eliminated, with the final two facing off for the championship. Peeta was very nervous about facing Mitchell, but managed to win on points using various takedowns and escape maneuvers. Rye was up next, and not surprisingly, he defeated Mitchell with ease, thus eliminating him from the tournament. The brothers would now face each other in the finals, winner take all.

During the break before their match, Rye quietly approached his younger brother. “Listen, Peeta, once we get out there, things will go fast. You won’t have a lot of time to think about what I’m going to do, so just react as best you can and trust your instincts. And no matter what happens, we’re still brothers and I love you.” 

“Thanks, dude. Ditto,” Peeta replied, giving Rye a fist bump.

As the two took the mat for their championship face-off, Peeta looked up into the stands and caught the eyes of a one Katniss Everdeen. She was watching him, a look of concern painted on her lovely face. Peeta locked eyes with her and smiled, and was shocked when she replied with a tiny wave and a smile of her own. Peeta was star-struck by her gesture and lost all of his ability to concentrate. As the referee blew his whistle to start the match, Rye took advantage of his brother’s mental break and pinned him in just under a minute. The entire gym cheered as Rye’s hand was raised in victory. Peeta’s shoulders slumped in disappointment from his efforts, but in his heart, he knew that Rye had beaten him, fair and square.

“Alright, Peeta, so tell me what the hell happened out there? Why’d you freeze up?” Coach Boggs asked once they were back in the locker room.

“Sorry, Coach,” Peeta started. “I guess the idea of facing Rye for the championship was too much, and I let my nerves get the best of me,” he lied. “I promise you, though, it won’t happen again.”

“I sure as hell hope not! With Rye graduating, you’ll be one of the stars on next year’s team. So yeah, DON’T let it happen again. Go home, rest up, and I’ll see you at practice next week, son.” 

* * *

Peeta waited outside the school as the crowds began to disperse. His father and Rye were still inside, talking with Coach Boggs about the various offers and scholarships that might be available to him, should Rye decide to pursue college.

As he stood there, Peeta looked up and saw Katniss Everdeen walking across the courtyard with her little sister, Prim, in tow. He looked down at his shoes upon seeing her, embarrassed by his loss in the tournament just over an hour ago. As he continued looking down at the ground, he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. When Peeta finally tilted his head upward, his blue eyes met Katniss’ silver ones.

She held his gaze for the briefest of moments, her eyes softening and the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. But before Peeta could even register what had just happened, Katniss turned back to Prim and entwined their hands. Peeta watched as the two began walking away towards the Seam. 

Now alone again, Peeta couldn’t help but reflect on the events of the last two days, and his thoughts drifted to Katniss in particular. Although he lost the wrestling tournament to his brother, he realized that maybe, just maybe, the girl of his dreams might still be within his reach.  _Next year, Katniss…_  Peeta thought to himself as the Everdeen sisters faded from view.  _If we make it through the Reaping, I promise, Katniss, next year will be different…_


End file.
